Despedida
by marieta88
Summary: -Fuera de aquí Temari, ya te has despedido de ella. ¿Despedir? ¿No volvería ver a su madre? One-shot


**Fic escrito para un concurso que por ahora voy ganando ^^ Siempre he admirado mucho la entereza con la que Temari y Kankuro llevan sus vidas después de una infancia tan traumática y vi en el concurso la oportunidad perfecta para escribir algo sobre ello... Ha tenido más exito del que me esperaba, a ver que tal funciona aquí...**

**Disfrutar del one-shot!**

* * *

Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas, y casi no se distinguían a través de los remolinos de arena producidos por el viento. La arena chocando con violencia contra los edificios, erosionando el paisaje de Suna, hacía un ruido atroz.  
La niña se alejó de la ventana, arrebujando sus ropas contra su pequeño cuerpecito. Se sentó en medio de la habitación y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, temblando.  
Una ráfaga de aire especialmente violenta chocó contra el edificio haciéndole crujir hasta los cimientos, y el niño empezó a llorar. La niña tapó sus oídos fuertemente con sus manitas temblantes para no oír el lamento de su hermano.  
Una de las doncellas de la mansión entró al cuarto y recogió al pequeño Kankuro de su cuna intentando calmarle, pero el niño siguió llorando reclamando a su madre.

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá?-preguntó entonces Temari girando su cabeza, todavía sentada en el suelo.

-Temari-hime usted sabe perfectamente que su madre no se encuentra bien de salud. Ni su hermano ni usted deberían temer las tormentas de arena. Nada malo les va a pasar.

La mujer le miraba con ojos compasivos e incluso la niña de tres años pudo ver que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Extendió sus bracitos reclamando a su hermano, que todavía lloraba en brazos de la mujer y ella se lo entregó para después salir de la habitación aliviada de no tener que seguir en aquel lugar tan lúgubre aguantando la mirada de aquella extraña niña.  
Temari abrazó a su hermano que se enganchó a su cuello y escondió la cabeza entre sus cabellos rubios. Comenzó a acunarle, todavía sentada en el suelo, mientras Kankuro iba relajándose poco a poco, todavía llamando a su madre.

-No te preocupes hermanito, yo estoy contigo. No estamos solos.

-Temari…

Pasaron allí largo rato, abrazados, mientras fuera la tormenta iba amainando poco a poco… Cuando la respiración de Kankuro se hizo pesada y acompasada, Temari notó que ella también se iba quedando dormida, pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas la espabiló del todo.

-Temari, levanta ahora mismo del suelo.

-Padre-exclamó la pequeña y se apresuró a levantarse intentando no despertar a su hermano. Giró a mirar al imponente hombre que la había llamado mientras colocaba sus ropas.

-Vuestra madre quiere veros-dijo el Kazekage con voz impersonal mirando a la niña con gesto crítico. Temari asintió e inclinó la cabeza. Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en su vida es que debía someterse y respetar a su padre, siempre.  
Su padre salió del cuarto haciéndole un gesto para que le siguieran. Temari zarandeó a su hermano para que despertara y le dejó en el suelo.

-Vamos a ir a ver a mami-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano, y el niño se la estrechó frotándose un ojo con la otra mano. Ambos siguieron a su padre por los oscuros corredores de la mansión, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta llegar a la zona más apartada, donde había cierto movimiento de personas.  
Su padre se detuvo a hablar con un hombre que parecía ser médico y luego giró hacia ellos con gesto grave.

-Entrareis a hablar con vuestra madre, no quiero que la pongáis nerviosa y no hagáis preguntas, ¿entendéis?

-Si padre-dijo la niña con voz entrecortada y Kankuro asintió moviendo varias veces su cabecita morena.

El médico, un hombrecillo pequeño con gafas y pelo cano, entreabrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los niños y ambos hombres se quedaron esperando en el umbral.  
Era una habitación espaciosa decorada mínimamente, como todas las de la mansión, muy poco iluminada por unas cuantas velas. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama donde alguien descansaba.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Temari! Mi niña…-Karura se incorporó con esfuerzo y recibió entre sus brazos a los pequeños que habían corrido hacía ella. Kankuro se recostó sobre su madre respirando su aroma, y Temari le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer parecía muy cansada, y estaba pálida y demacrada a pesar de su abultado vientre. La niña acarició el bulto pero apartó la mano al encontrarlo demasiado caliente al tacto.

-Te hemos echado de menos…

-Yo también a vosotros cariño-contestó la mujer con un hilo de voz nada parecido a su normal tono alegre-Ahora tengo algo que decirte mi mujercita y tienes que escucharme porque es muy importante.

-Mami…-interrumpió la niña al ver que su madre comenzaba a llorar.

-Shhh, escucha-dijo Karura acariciando el rostro a la niña-Tú eres mi princesa y te amo más que mi vida. Eso siempre va a ser así Temari, esté o no esté contigo te amaré por siempre…

-Y yo…-susurró la pequeña que temblaba sin saber porqué.

-Tu debes cuidar de tus hermanos-prosiguió la mujer acariciándose el vientre mientras con la otra mano hacía carantoñas a Kankuro-Y ser feliz, solo te pido eso…

Karura calló demasiado agotada para seguir hablando y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

-Lo haré mamá-dijo la niña a su oído y la mujer sonrió tristemente. Kankuro se incorporó sobre la cama y se giró para juntar su rostro con el de su progenitora.

-Te amo mi pequeñín-dijo ella dándole un golpecito en la nariz, a lo que el niño respondió sonriendo encantadoramente-Algún día serás un hombre grande y fuerte…

La mujer cerró los ojos sintiendo por última vez los tibios cuerpos de sus hijos contra su piel. Cuando los volvió a abrir fue en medio de un gritó de dolor.

-¡Mamá!-chilló Temari viendo como su madre se incorporaba sujetando su vientre. Tres personas entraron corriendo a la habitación. La mujer que antes les había atendido separó a Kankuro de su madre y se lo llevó de allí mientras él pataleaba intentando que lo soltara. El médico atendió a Karura que había comenzado a convulsionar. Separó sus párpados y comprobó su pulso:

-Hay que sacarlo ya Kazekage-sama-dijo el hombre, el Kazekage asintió. Temari paseaba su mirada llena de lágrimas entre el rostro de los dos hombres intentando comprender lo que pasaba. Su madre sufría y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles.

-Fuera de aquí Temari, ya te has despedido de ella.

¿Despedir? ¿No volvería ver a su madre?

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes!-la niña se abalanzó sobre su madre pero antes de poder tocarla su padre la agarró de la cintura tirando de ella. Por mucho que lo intentó no pudo zafarse de los brazos de su padre y la imagen de su madre inmóvil sobre aquella cama sería lo último que recordara de ella…

---

Temari limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dejó la flor sobre la tumba antes de incorporarse. Kankuro le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No vale la pena martirizarse recordando el pasado, Temari.

-Lo sé, Kankuro-contestó Temari, y dejó que el viento terminara de secar su rostro al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos-Lo sé…

La rubia se volvió, su hermano menor observaba el horizonte con gesto indescifrable. Se acercó a él.

-Gaara-kun, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?-preguntó Temari abrazando a su hermano. Él la miro con gesto de no entender.

-Claro-dijo Kankuro-No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al pelirrojo que les devolvió la sonrisa… Eran un familia feliz, rara, pero feliz…

_Lo has hecho bien Temari-chan…_

* * *

**Necesito reviews, ya no es que los pida, sino que los necesito deberas... Últimamente tengo un parón, no de inspiración, más bien de ganas de escribir... Saludos queridos míos xD**


End file.
